A Name
by Edelweiss-Cliff
Summary: Sang pemuda benar, dia menunjukkan hal sama tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat sang gadis mengatakan hal ini, "Maaf Hiruma, aku tak bisa..." Cuma fic abal berdasarkan mood emo ini. Yang gasuka gak usah baca. Wr: Tpyo yang tak diedit -plakk


Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan Challenge atau apa pun. Aku hanya mengeluarkan isi hatiku disini U_U Silahkan baca, klo gak suka, tinggal kembali ke page.

* * *

"_What's in a name? That which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet."_

_~ Shakespeare – Romeo and Juliet_

.

.

.

**E**yeshield **2**1 © **R**iichirou **I**nagaki **a**nd **Y**usuke **M**urata

**A**** N**ame © **A**kari –**c**han-

**R**omance, **D**rama

**R**ated **K** **f**or **B**ad **m**outh

**H**iru**M**amo.

**W**arning : **A**bal, **O**OC, **s**emi-**c**anon, **p**air **y**ang **b**anyak **m**uncul, **b**ahasa **l**emes. **I**jinkan **d**iriku **u**ntuk **c**urcol U_U

* * *

Hingar bingar kota Tokyo terlihat dari atas menara yang menggapai langit hitam kota metropolitan. Tak ada bintang malam itu. Bintang itu berada di bawah, berkelap-kelip, menghiasi setiap sudut kota. Menghasilkan suatu pemandangan seni orkesta romantisme yang tercipta dari denyut nadi para masyarakat yang sedang melepaskan kepenatannya. Dan itulah yang terjadi.

Para muda-mudi menikmati pemandangan itu di menara pencakar langit itu. Hanya sekedar melihat, berdiri, duduk, dan meletakkan kedua tangan mereka di beranda besi merah. Sungguh suatu kegiatan membosankan bagi orang-orang tertentu. Membuang waktu. Tetapi, bagian ini merupakan suatu hal yang berarti bagi mereka yang ingin dibantu oleh germelapnya bintang-bintang kota itu.

Lagi, itulah yang terjadi. Di pinggir sana, ada seorang pemuda yang mengharapkan sebuah keinginan dari bintang-bintang tersebut. Tetapi mereka bisu, tidak mendengar, hanya sekedar mampir di setiap malam. Dan terkadang tidak muncul di tempat tertentu. Pemuda itu tahu, tetapi hatinya bersikeras, walaupun isi kepalanya sudah berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di telinganya, _mustahil kau berharap kepada cahaya kerlap-kerlip sialan itu!_

Ia berdiri di depan seorang gadis yang baru saja memberitahukan bahwa keinginannya pada sang bintang bawah itu tidak dikabulkan. Seorang malaikat utusan, tidak menerima doa sang pemuda.

Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam, dengan desahan nafas tidak terdengar olehnya. Pelan, tak terdengar, meskipun disekitar mereka sepi karena sang pemuda sudah mengusir orang-orang disana. Ia membuka mulut, mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau menolakku, _kuso-mane_? Padahal kita sudah berhubungan baik dan kau memberiku respon bagus, selama tiga tahun di Deimon dan baru dua semester di universitas Saikyou. Kenapa?"

Sang pemuda benar, dia menunjukkan hal sama. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat sang gadisi mengatakan hal itu, _Maaf Hiruma, aku tak bisa…_

"Jawab, _kuso-mane_."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hiruma memanggillnya, membangunkannya dalam lamunan terburai yang sempat mengekangnya dalam beberapa detik.

"Ya?"

Dia sudah dijatuhi cinta, dari seorang _maou_ yang mengendalikan Universitas terkemuka itu dari belakang. Dia mengerikan, menakutkan, itu kata orang-orang sekitar. Namun sang gadis tahu akan sisi dirinya yang rapuh dan kini ia sedang menjadi penyangga sisi yang rapuh itu sehingga sang pemuda bernama Hiruma bisa bertahan, tidak hancur dan retak, saat ia sedang menghadapi hal yang tidak bisa ia hadapi sendiri.

Dan pada akhirnya, Hiruma mendapatkan seseorang yang disebutnya 'Teman' di masa barunya. Selain ketiga temannya dahulu di tiga tahun masa lalunya. Dan kini mereka memilih jalan lain, dan berjanji akan bertemu kembali disebuah tanah pertarungan dan menepati janji mereka akan bertemu seperti tiga kerajaan.

Dan kini ia sendiri lagi.

Lalu gadis itu muncul dengan panggilan 'Teman' yang pertama oleh mulutnya sendiri.

Setelah itu, kata 'Teman' itu mulai bermetamorfosa menjadi kata 'Spesial' di hatinya yang hitam oleh kesepian. Selain karena faktor hormoniah, juga karena faktor alamiah seorang manusia yang membutuhkan seorang pendamping, dan itu pasti dijelaskan saat menginjak masa sekolah mengengah pertama dahulu.

Sekejam-kejamnya sifat, dia hanyalah seorang manusia yang lemah, membutuhkan sokongan dan tiang untuk membantunya berpegangan saat angin kencang, atau banjir bandang. Dan siapa yang memberikan tiang itu? Pastinya sang gadis yang kini berada di hadapannya. Yang selalu membantunya dan mendengar keluh kesahnya setiap hari. Walaupun dia sering diperlakukan kasar dan sering mendapat ancaman darinya. Namun sang gadis ternyata ihklas, tak menganggap perlakuan kasar yang sering membuatnya kesal itu adalah ungkapan benci darinya. Pasti itu hanyalah sebuah ungkapan yang disembunyikan lewat topeng iblis yang tidak akan pernah dibukanya.

Tidak. Tidak akan pernah dibukanya. Karena itu akan menunjukkan sisi lemah dan melankolisnya yang menyedihkan. Dan ia tidak mau menujukkannya pada siapa pun, karena dia tidak mau mengharapkan simpati dari orang lain. Itu memalukan, menyerahkan tangan kebawah dan mengharap harapan dari tangan diatas. Sungguh merendahkan dirinya, karena itu artinya menunjukkan dirinya yang lemah dan tidak ada apa-apanya tanpa orang lain.

Dan sisi yang lemah itu telah diisi,

Oleh seorang _angel_ yang tidak dimintanya turun ke bumi dan mengabulkan keinginannya. Suatu hal yang menunjukkan bahwa ia pasrah dan tak mau berusaha kalau ia yang meminta _angel _itu.

Toh setan tidak percaya dengan hal yang mengkhayal begitu.

Dan topeng itu berhasil dibuka sepenuhnya di malam ini.

Dan kini kita kembali pada si gadis, yang mendapakan sebuah cinta yang diharapkannya tanpa perlu berjuang untuk mendapatkan cinta itu. Dia hanya mengambil cinta yang telah disodorkan padanya. Dan cinta itu adalah penantiannya sejak lama. Namun dia menolaknya.

"Hei,"

Gadis itu diam lagi, memandang pemandangan yang terletak dibelakang pemuda itu, yang sedang berdiri di kaca yang memantulkan pemandangan malam itu.

"Jujur, kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu? Jangan bilang kalau ini cuma main-main. Aku tahu tentang dirimu. Begitu juga kau, mulai tahu tentang diriku semenjak kita kuliah di tempat yang sama. Dan kita mulai menunjukkan hal itu, _kuso-mane_."

"Aku tahu," ujar sang gadis. "Tetapi…"

"Apa?" sahut Hiruma menggerakkan bola matanya cepat, memandang gadis itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, menunggu jawaban dari sang gadis.

Sang gadis terdiam, cukup lama. Namun Hiruma bersedia menunggu lebih lama.

"Hiruma, siapa yang mau menjadi pendamping hidupmu…"

Hiruma menatap sang gadis dengan lekat.

"…kalau kau tidak bisa menyebutkan namaku dengan baik dan benar," lanjut sang gadis.

Hiruma terkejut, "Apa?"

"Jangankan kau menyebut namaku dengan baik dan benar, nama orang lain saja kau belum bisa. Seperti masa SMA Deimon dulu, kau memanggil mereka dengan nama panggilan yang dibuatmu sendiri. Kalau nama buatanmu itu tidak buruk, tidak masalah. Tapi, kau terus saja menambahkan embel-embel buruk itu."

Hiruma terdiam.

"Kau tidak boleh mengubah nama orang seenaknya, Hiruma. Kau tahu, orang tua yang memberikan nama kepada seorang anaknya terkadang bersusah payah? Mereka membeli beberapa buah buku arti nama yang bagus, mencari tahu arti huruf kanji yang mewakili doa mereka tentang apa yang diharapkan dari anak-anak mereka. Dan kau mengubahnya dengan mudah. Memang itu kelihatannya hal sepele, tetapi itu penting. Sebab dari nama, itu akan mewakili identitasmu di dunia ini, dan mungkin ada doa dari nama itu Hiruma…"

Hiruma memutar bola matanya ke bawah, menghindari tatapan matanya dengan sang gadis.

"Pasti sedih kalau doa yang dibalik dari nama tersebut diubah-ubah seenaknya. Dan pasti akan berujung pada perestuan orang tua kita. Tidak! Aku tidak menyalahkanmu Hiruma. Aku cuma memberitahu, bahwa mengubah nama dengan seenaknya itu tidak baik…"

"Intinya?" sahut Hiruma yang akhirnya mulai bersuara juga.

"Apalah artinya sebuah nama, memang itu kata-kata yang sering kau dengar. Tapi, pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau 'nama' tidak diberikan kepada seseorang, bagaimana orang lain dapat menyapanya? Sedangkan dia tidak punyasuatu panggilan khusus. Itu karena nama adalah hal yang sepele…"

"Lalu?"

"Kau tahu bahwa SEMUA yang berada di dunia ini diberi nama? Pohon, bunga, bintang, dan sebagainya. Kalau tidak diberi nama, bagaimana kau bisa mengenal benda-benda alam semesta ini?" tanya sang gadis.

"Yeah, itu hal yang sepele. Namun, tak kusangka itu akan membuatku mengalami penolakan…" ujar Hiruma tersenyum getir, karena kebiasaannya yang dianggapnya sepele membuatnya seperti ini. Ia belajar sesuatu dari sang gadis.

"Benar…" ujar sang gadis. "Dan aku akan terus menunggu sampai kau bisa melakukan sesuatu yang bukan hanya berarti untukku, namun berarti untuk orang lain, meskipun itu akan membuat lidahmu kelu."

Gadis itu berkata lagi, "Dan saat kau bisa menyebut namaku dengan baik, aku akan memberikan pernyataan yang beda dari yang ini. Kau tunggu saja."

Hiruma menghela nafas, dan mengingat hal-hal sebelumnya saat ia sering diperingati oleh sang gadis saat ia memanggil nama anggota tim-nya dulu. Bahkan sekarang-pun ia masih diperingati. Ia tersenyum kecut, kalau saja ia lebih _mudeng _dengan perkataan sang gadis, mungkin hasilnya beda.

"Dan Hiruma, _watashi no namae wa Anezaki Mamori desu_." Ujar gadis itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

Gadis yang bernama Mamori itu berjalan menjauhinya, memasuki pemandangan kota dan menyatu dengan harmoni bintang. Ia berjalan menuju lift dan dalam beberapa menit ia akan berada di luar menara Tokyo. Meninggalkan Hiruma dengan senyum lembut, karena ia bisa membuat sang _maou_ sadar akan kelakuannya selama ini. Dan ia berharap, bahwa pemuda yang dicintainya ini menjadi lebih memperbaiki dirinya lagi, dan ia melakukannya karena ia peduli, bukan dengan maksud lain.

Hiruma masih berdiri di tempatnya, masih menjadi figur bernafas yang disaksikan oleh bisunya menara merah. Sekali lagi, ia menarik nafas, bukan nafas kekecewaan. Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum menyeringai dengan memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang runcing.

"Dasar, kau mau menjual mahal dirimu ya? _Angel_…"

"Tak apa kan, aku memanggilmu begitu?"

.

.

.

**End(?)**

* * *

Huwa! This fic didasari dengan pernahnya diriku memanggil nama orang "tidak pada orangnya." Maksud'na, salah manggil orang. Itu terkadang sering terjadi karena aku tak biasa menghafal nama seseorang. Bahkan wajah orang itu. Ukh…payah X(

Dan hari ini aku melakukannya! Salah paham lagi dengan orang itu! Astaga...Malu pisan! X( Ah…payah! Jadi gak berani muncul! Tiduur! Untuk ngilangin strees!

Okelah, makasih yang udah baca fic ini berdasarkan mood ini *aneh yaa ==", sudah membaca curcol singkat ini *yang pastinya kau anggap kanak-kanakan karena aq dng gampangnya menulis hal privasy seperti ini. Ya, aku bingung mau kemana lagi*, dan tahan membaca pair yang sudah banyak di fandom ini. Ya…karena cocok aja sih aq milih pair ini *gaje* And I think Hiruma butuh energi 220 kal untuk mengubah kebiasaannya manggil nama itu XD.

RnR?


End file.
